


End of the Living

by gameofthronesfan



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthronesfan/pseuds/gameofthronesfan
Summary: jon snow is a survivor of  the zombie apocalypse and with his group of fellow survivors they try to return to a life before the world ended.
But they learns the zombies arnt the only monsters in this new world





	

It was a year ago now that the world came to an end. I was in my home watching TV when I first saw one of them, I saw my neighbors running down the road being chased until he fell to the ground, they seem to go for the neck first I can still hear his wife screams as she watched her husband's neck get torn off. Everyone I knew is gone my family my home all gone not that long after the contagion broke out my mother and father everyone I cared about gone.

 

My name is Jon Snow and this is my story.

 

I've spent most of the apocalypse on my own traveling from town to town living of what I found, it was easier that way not depending on anyone nor anyone depending on me that was until I found her. She said her name was Margaery I found her walking down the road face covered in blood and an empty Glock 17 in her hand, she didn't say a word for the first hour we were together not until we drove past a house that was on fire it must of been hers as when she saw it she started crying but she didn't run out neither look for any survivors she just sat back and said "drive".

 

We've spent 6 months together and she's, for the most part, good company often cracking open a smile in the quiet moments which helps make it feel like the world is normal again, she also takes a fondness in killing zombies it brought out a side of her that I wouldn't dare cross. It brought a strange look in her eye she was more focused less emotional and yet it seemed like it was the real her like she wasn't putting up an act or putting on a brave face a savageness that seemed all too real to be just a faze.

 

 

One day when we were searching an old store for new clothes getting the blood out was easy the smell on the other hand just wouldn't leave, I was flicking through some dusty jumpers when I heard two gunshots, I raced over to see her standing over a dead body with a gun in her hand and smoke coming out of the barrel. She was still her arms pointing to the ground "what happened" she looked back with a lack of expression on her face "a zed jumped me" she walked away not saying another word, Jon turned the body over and noticed that there was no blood on him either it had never killed anyone before of he wasn't a zed but another survivor.

 

 

She was silent in the car ride he kept checking on her to make sure she was okay but she would just stare out the window silent, "are you okay" he asked hoping to help her snap out of it, "if he was a survivor then he should of known better than to sneak up on you" she looked back to Jon "I killed him, Jon, he was just a poor miserable bastard trying to make it like us and I shot him down" Jon kept his eyes on the road "the world we live in is cruel we've got to look out for ourselves" she looked down. "it wasn't your fault" he shrugged his shoulders "it was a mistake if you had known you wouldn't have done it" she continues to look down "Margaery I'm always here no matter what" he sent her a soft smile and she sent one back.

 

 

"Just you and me forever Jon like Bonny and Clyde" Jon laughed "hopefully we end up better off than they did" she laughed back. Margaery looked back on the road and saw a figure in the road "oh my god Jon" Jon panics and swerves the car into the side off the road, Jon and Margaery quickly get out of the car and run to check who it was they nearly hit, they see a body lying on the road "I thought you swerved" "I did" Jon and Margery load their guns and walk slowly towards the body he looks like an ordinary guy short brown hair about jons size so he shouldn't put up much of a fight.

 

 

As they stand over him they hear a gun click behind them "put your guns on the ground now" it was a women's voice Jon knows if he's quick he can get the drop on her, in a flash he turns and aims for her head "i don't see that happening" Jon looks the girl up and down she has long red hair and light pale skin with long legs "what you want she points her gun at Jon "I just want your supplies" Jon Smiles "well I'm sure we can work something out" Jon hears Margaery scream behind him, he turns and see's the so-called body have her at gunpoint.

 

Jon pulls out another gun and has one on both of them "let her go" "we just want the food man" Jon shouts out of anger "you don't need to do this please let her go" he fires his gun in the air "put down your guns now" Jon waves his head to Margaery and slowly starts to place them on the ground but he looks to the man "you know I'm not the one you should be scared of" he points his gun at Jon "what" next thing he knew a gunshot goes off and he's falling to the ground grabbing his foot "that's what" Margaery says whilst walking off to Jon.

 

"You alright" Jon asks "yeah" they walk back to the car "you took your time you know" "I couldn't reach my other gun" "Robb" they hear the girl scream as they continue walking "you know zeds will be here shortly after that gunfire" "yep" "and with that leg I don't reckon there make it" "yep" Jon stops and huffs "you know we can't leave them" she looks to Jon "would they do the same for us" "go get the car" Jon walks back "you know we don't have to" Jon looks back "yes we do that's what makes us different from the" Jon runs over to the pair but gets halted by the girl and her gun.

 

"Wow wow I'm going to help" she waves the gun "Why-why would you help us after all this after you shot him" Jon puts on a cheeky smile "technically she shot him" her arm straightened and frustration on her face "hey calm down look those gunshots probably alarmed every zed nearby and I don't think with his leg your make it far" she turned and tried to comfort him "Robb" Jon walked closer and kneeled next to her "let me help you got him somewhere safe patch him up and you're fine" she looked to Jon teary-eyed "why would you help us" Jon smiled "the difference between us and the zeds is we choose to be monsters and I wouldn't be able to live knowing I left a beautiful girl like you to die" Jon smiled and looked to the man "c'mon now knowing Margaery the wound isn't fatal" Jon picks him up and begins to carry him to the car.

 

"What's your name by the way" Jon asked as he walked "what" Jon looked back "well I never got your name as you were trying to rob us" she looked to the ground in embarrassment "it's Sansa" Jon smiled "mines Jon" she played a faint smile. They arrived to the car "hurry up we don't want every zed to turn up" Jon tried to place Robb gently in the car "he better not get blood in the car" Jon popped his head through the window "one this is my car two your the one who shot him" Jon turned around to look for Sansa "Sansa" he saw Sansa walking to the car for a moment Jon looked happy like he was looking at an angel until he was interrupted "hey lover boy your friend here is bleeding out" Jon watched Sansa get into the car and he quickly followed suit.

 

"There was a pharmacy down the road a few miles back maybe they have some bandages or painkillers" "right" Margaery pulled out and began driving down the road " so what's his name" Sansa said "Robb" Back to her "he's my brother" Margaery looked at Sansa through the drivers mirror "you got any other family left" Jon lets out. "a brother and little sister somewhere were hoping to find them someday" she laughs "sorry but your probably wasting your time" "Margaery" Jon said cautiously "what you know I'm right" "your wrong" Robb made out "their out there alive" Jon looked back "your probably better off resting man.

 

"So have you two been together long" she asks, "about six months now" Jon said back "oh what did you guys do before all this" Margaery was quick to put her down "listen kid we don't ask about each other's past got it" Jon looked to Margaery with worry "what's wrong" she stopped the car vaulting Jon and Sansa forward "what's wrong these two were gonna rob us and take all our shit now we're helping them when they did a piss poor job of it" Sansa tearingly apologize "I'm sorry we were desperate". "sorry knowing him if you hadn't pulled guns on us he would have given you something anyway" she yells.

 

 

"Margaery calm down" "and what's with you your normally a quiet cold person who only looks out for me or yourself" Jon smacked his fist on the car "look their not staying with us we're gonna drop them off at the pharmacy patch him up and they were gone even if they wanted to stay with us we ain't got the food to keep them going were just managing as it is" Jon sat back "just drive".

 

 

It was an hour of silence after Jon's outburst Sansa spent the time stroking Robb's hair, Jon keeps looking back to check on her he didn't understand why but he couldn't take his eyes off her, Jon spots the pharmacy up ahead and Margaery drives through. Jon helps Sansa get Robb out of the car "you know anyone would think he lost the leg" Sansa smiled "he's normally a lot tougher than this" Margaery gets of the car and walks off "ill check for zeds" Jon try's to stop her "Margaery wait" Sansa grabs Jon's shoulder "what's her problem" Jon looks back "she isn't too big on trust it wasn't until a few weeks into our partnership she would talk to me it was just moans and groans at first" Jon watch Margaery walk away "something happened to her she won't tell me what and I don't ask" Jon looks back to Sansa "anyway let's get your brother inside".

 

 

Jon spent the next half an hour patching Robbs leg up whilst Sansa waits outside but watches through the window "you should be fine if you stay off it for a while" "ugh thanks" Jon looked up to Robb "so what are you going to do after this" Robb looks to Sansa " I don't know I am sorry but i was banking on robbing you" Jon laughs " well that's how we got here in the first place" Robb laughs back "well clearly didn't go too well" Robb looks back to Sansa "how am I gonna look after her I mean look at me" Jon didn't know how to respond so he started packing up the medic supplies.

 

 

"Jon can I ask something of you" Jon didn't turn to face Robb "Jon will you look after her" Jon walks over to Robb "what are you talking about I'm going to leave you here neither would she" "Jon I'm asking you as a man to look after my sister" Jon puts his hand on Robbs shoulder "look I don't know you that well nor do you me but you don't strike me as someone who gives up ................... look Margaery will kill me for this but if you two need a ride im sure we can give you two a lift" "aaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhhh".

 

Jon grabs his gun and runs to Sansa "what's wrong" Jon looks forward and sees a zed dragging what's left of its body towards Sansa "Jesus" Jon walks around it and puts his boot on its head and fires his gun, the blood splattering on his face. Jon wipes the blood off his face and looks at Sansa "you okay" she nods her head "good we best find Margaery and get the hell out of here" Sansa turns as Jon walks of "what do you mean" Jon shouts back "ask Robb". Jon walks around the corner of the pharmacy and is struck in the face, he looks up to see his attacker only to find Margaery standing above him "what the hell Margaery" "sorry I thought you were a zed" Jon gets back to his feet "that really hurt" "oh get over it ".

 

Jon and Margaery start walking back "was that you who fired that shot" Jon nods "yeah Sansa was attacked by a zed so i put it down" Margaery looks to Jon "if i didn't know any better ide say you fancy her" Jon stops "what are you talking about I woulda done that for anyone" Margaery walks over to Jon "that's not what I'm talking about, since we met you haven't taken your eyes off of her" Jon tries to deny it "no I haven't" Margaery walks over to Jon slowly . "it's a shame do the way you look at her you've never looked at me that way" John steps back "well that's because your more like my best friend" Margaery stands in front of Jon placing a hand on his cheek "would a friend do something like this" and before Jon can react Margaery places her lips on his with a passion Jon didn't know existed.

 

"Why are you doing this" Margaery smiles "because I love you but you want her and have never wanted me" Jon grabs Margaery "that's not true i just never know what the fuck your thinking that's all" Margaery breaks jons grasp "well why don't I show you-you idiot" Margaery leans in for another kiss and this time Jon doesn't back off "you know they're waiting for us "WHAT" Jon panicks "oh yeah I kinda told Robb and Sansa they could stick with us" Margaery's smile turns to rage and she clocks him again in the face "you know nothing, Jon Snow" Jon clinches his face "Why-why would you do that" Jon falls to the ground and sits o up against a wall looking at the sky.

 

"what the fuck do i do now".


End file.
